Viaje Inolvidable
by kiokosalcedo
Summary: Despues de derrotar al kishin, Death the Kid se va con sus amigos de vacaciones, donde disfrutaran plenamente de su adolescencia. M por futuras escenas. Primer Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Viaje Inolvidable**

Siempre he querido escribir fanfic pero no me anime hasta hoy, no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Soul Eater. Es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, si no es así, por favor háganme saber porque y si es así, por favor también háganme saber:3

CAPITULO 1

Después de haber derrota al kishin, Shibusen hizo una ceremonia muy especial, para premiar a todas las personas que lucharon hasta el final. Una medalla de oro con forma de Shinigami-Sama fue lo que recibieron Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty y Liz. Después de todo, no merecían nada menos. Todos volvieron a Shibusen después de unos cuantos días. Mifune empezó a enseñar en Shibusen, y tal como él quería, Angela fue aceptada por Shinigami-sama.

KID POV

-Padre, ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo conmigo?- dije una vez más. Ya era tarde y Patty y Liz estaban esperándome en la mansión, pero, quería que me respondiera de una vez.

-Hmm. Bueno Kid, supongo que sí, después de todo se lo merecen. –Dijo mi padre- Díselo a tus amigos.

-Arigatou, Padre.-No podía creer que había accedido, ¿A faltar a clases?, Bueno después de todo lo que dijo su padre era verdad. Me dirigí caminando a mi mansión, quería tomarme un tiempo en pensar en que sería lo que haríamos. Estaba realmente emocionado, pasaría un buen tiempo con sus amigos, y sobre todo, con Crona. Abrí la puerta de un golpe. Ahí estaban las dos, sentadas, Patty estaba dibujando unas jirafas en su libreta y Liz pintándose las uñas.

-Liz, Patty…-

-¡Kid-kun!- gritó Patty- Mitte, Kid-kun, ¡he hecho una jirafa simétrica!-

-¿Dónde estuviste Kid? Estuvimos esperando hace rato y...-dijo Liz algo enojada

-Nos vamos de vacaciones.-

Las caras de Liz y Patty se iluminaron, y las dos se pusieron a llorar de emoción, literalmente claro.

-¡YUUHUU!-grito Patty y empezó a romper su jirafa.

-¡¿Nani?!- Liz no lo podía creer, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar- ¿Es en serio Kid?

-Como lo escuchas Liz, nos vamos mañana en la noche, y no solo nosotros, también Maka, Soul, Crona y los demás también…-

-¡AAAAAHH! , No puede ser, ¿y me lo dices ahora?, Kid, tengo que comprar revistas para el viaje, ropa, y no puede ser no tengo maletas, Dios…-estaba histérica- ¡NO TENGO CÁMARA!-

-Kid-kun, ¿A dónde nos iremos?- dijo Patty con una sonrisa

-Tienes que decirme Kid, porque si no, no tendré ni idea de que llevar, no sé si hará frio o calor o…-

-Bora Bora-

-¡YUUHUU!- gritaron ambas.

-Llámenles a Maka, Tsubaki y a Crona. Díganles que ya tenemos todo listo para irnos, nos quedaremos 1 semana en Bora Bora, mi padre tiene pagado todos los pasajes y las estadía en el hotel, solo deben tener sus cosas listas y también sus compañeros, somos 8 en total…-

-9 Kid-kun, con Ragnarok-dijo Patty

-9. El avión saldrá mañana a la medianoche y debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 9p.m.-

-¡Hai!-dijeron ambas. Liz tomo el teléfono que estaba al lado del sofá y empezó a marcar. Patty subió a empacar todas sus cosas. Podía escuchar como Liz le decía emocionada a Tsubaki todo lo que les había dicho a ambas. Subí y decidí empacar todo simétricamente para el viaje de mañana. Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación vi desde la puerta de Patty como alistaba su maleta. Estaba feliz como siempre y parecía estar decidiendo entre llevar su pijama de jirafa o la de cebra. Seguí hasta a mi habitación y empecé a revisar que debía llevar. Trate de ponerlo todo simétricamente y no me di cuenta de que pasaron cerca de 2 horas…

-Kid, ya se los dije, todos están muy emocionados…-Liz estaba parada en frente de mí

-¿Y Crona? ¿Ella irá?-

-Claro que si, Kid. Bueno que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana, aunque saldré temprano a comprar unas cuantas cosas con Patty-dijo con una sonrisa pícara- Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, Crona envía saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Me pase los últimos días enferma en mi casa y aproveche en escribir la segunda parte^_^. Pensaba publicar un capitulo por semana pero si los termino antes los publicare. Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste. Por favor háganme saber si les gusto o no y porque.

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya era de día, Maka Albarn se despertó muy temprano para preparar un pequeño desayuna para ella y para Soul, Parecía que Blair había salido temprano a pasear por ahí, así que decidió preparar algo ligero, después de todo viajarían esa noche y no quería comer nada tan pesado. Preparo té y unos panecillos con la única receta buena de Blair.

MAKA'S POV

Estaba muy feliz. No tenia palabras para describir todo esto, Shinigami-sama, ¿Había pagado todo?, tenía mucha suerte, pero debía agradecérselo ese mismo día. Terminé de preparar todo y decidí ir por Soul.

-¿Soul?-dije tocando a su puerta. No abrió.- ¿Soul?-Nadie respondió. Fue cuando decidí entrar.

-¡SOUL!-Ahí estaba Soul, sangrante, debajo de Blair, ahogándose bajo sus pechos.-¡MAKA-CHOP!-

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar en Death City…**

Tsubaki se levantó temprano. Había planeado alistar su maleta y la de Black Star por la mañana. Eran las 8:00 y Black Star dormía como siempre. Estaba muy emocionada por el viaje ya que ella nunca había salido del país.

-¿Tsubaki?- Black Star se rascaba los ojos- *Yawn*

-Black Star, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –

-Tsubaki. Creo que no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer, ¿verdad?, el tonto de Kid nos dará pasajes gratis- Black Star estaba llorando de alegría-pero por supuesto que yo me los merezco, ¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡NYAHAHAHAHAHA!- El estomago de Black Star sonaba- Tsubaki, ¿Hay algo de comer?-

**En Shibusen…**

**-**Despierta Idiota, ¿No ves que debes estar lista a las 4? ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!-gritaba Ragnarok en su intento por despertar a Crona

- ¡Ay!, ¡Ay!, para, para me dejaras la cara morada- Crona se levanto de su cama- Son solo las 8…-Pero Ragnarok tenía razón, debía de ir a casa de Kid a las 4 como les había dicho Liz. _"Recuerda Crona, tú debes venir antes para que puedas hablar con Kid, te esperamos para que cenes con nosotros."_ Estaba muy emocionada por la invitación. Una semana entera, con sus amigos… y en especial con Kid. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba y no podía dejar de fantasear con él… hasta que Ragnarok le tiró un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Qué haces con esa cara de idiota? ¡Tengo hambre!

Después de que todos tomaran desayuno, Tsubaki, Maka y Crona decidieron encontrarse en el parque para luego ir por algunos suministros. Black Star y Soul debían esperar mientras ellas se iban de compras. Entraron a una gran tienda cerca de la casa de Maka, donde Blair decía vendían de todo. Cerca de dos horas después, tenían todas las compras, a excepción de las ropas de baño. Cada una escogió una muy bonita, pero Crona no sabía que escoger. Pasaron cerca de una hora más para que Tsubaki y Maka encontraran uno perfecto para Crona.

Mientras las chicas hacían todas las compras Soul y Black Star decidieron ir por unos helados de 5 cinco sabores para "matar el tiempo", pero no se dieron cuenta que solo pasaron 15 minutos antes de que acabaran sus helados. Pasaron el resto del mediodía tirados en el parque esperando que las chicas aparecieran. Se derretían bajo el sol y estaban hartos de los malditos insectos. Les pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que las chicas aparecieron con una canasta de picnic y muchas compras.

-Gracias a Dios llegaron, ¿Dónde demonios estaban?- dijo Soul- Me muero de hambre-

-Estuvimos escogiendo ropa, no podíamos encontrar nada para Crona- dijo Maka mientras sacaba la comida

-Gomen- dijo Crona, se le notaba cansada. No solía caminar tanto.

-Está Bien. Después de todo, trajimos mucha comida Soul-kun- Tsubaki tendía una sabana para que nos sentemos- ¿Black Star?

Nadie sabía si se había desmayado por el calor o el hambre, estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, medio despierto, medio dormido. Soul le tiro una patada y reaccionó.

-¡Ittadakimasu!- Todos tragaron y cuando terminaron se echaron a descansar.

-Maka, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Crona algo preocupada

-3:30, ¿Por qué?-

-Gomennasai, Minna. Debo irme, los veré a las 8 en casa de Kid-kun. Bye-Crona se fue corriendo antes de que alguien le pudiera preguntar a donde iba. Después de conversar un rato todos volvieron a sus casas a tomar un baño y terminar de alistar sus maletas. Habían quedado en encontrarse en la casa de Kid a las 8.

Crona llego apurada a Shibusen. Tomo una ducha rápida alisto su maleta y salió a la mansión de Kid. Liz le abrió la puerta.

-Crona-chan, ¡Hi!- dijo sonriendo, y me dejo entrar- deja tus maletas acá, Patty y yo estamos terminando de alistar algunas cosas, le diré a Kid que baje, ¡siéntate!- dijo mientras subía las escaleras que parecían infinitas. Definitivamente la mansión del Shinigami era muy bella, y simétrica. Se sentó en un cómodo sofá blanco terciopelo.

KID POV

Estaba ahí sentada. Tan linda como siempre. Liz nunca menciono haberla invitado más temprano, pero estaba feliz de que lo haya hecho.

-Crona…- Ella volteo, se paro y se acerco a mi… y yo le di un beso en la mejilla que la tomo por sorpresa- Que bueno que hallas venido…-

-A-Arigatou, Kid-kun, por esta invitación-

-¡SIII! ¡Gracias niño!- Ragnarok apareció para sorpresa de todos, y en ese momento Liz quería matarlo, pero no pudo decir nada, o la descubrirían. Descubrirían que ella y Patty estaban espiándolos. Por supuesto ella no pudo decir nada pero Patty…

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! , Kid-kun, Ragnarok te ha estropeado el momento, ¡HAHAHAHA!-Grito Patty desde el segundo piso.

Y eso fue lo que arruino el momento.

Crona y Kid se sonrojaron y se separaron un poco, y Ragnarok miro hacia donde estaban Patty y Liz.

-Vaya, que eres tonta- le dijo Ragnarok a Patty, que seguía riendo. Pareció no escucharlo.

-Patty…- Dijo Liz

Sonó el timbre. Alguien más llego y Patty y Liz bajaron para saludar mientras Kid abría la puerta. Black Star y Tsubaki.

-¡Hi!-

-Hola chicos, gracias por venir- dijo Kid mientras les dejaba pasar

Por alguna razón hubo un silencio. Probablemente por que Crona ya estaba ahí antes de la hora indicada ya que Tsubaki y Black Star habían sido muy puntuales. Tsubaki le agradeció a Kid que los haya invitado. Fue entonces cuando le tiro un codazo a Black Star para que hablara.

-Bff, Si Kid, Gracias por habernos invitado…- dijo el algo obligado

-No hay de que, somos amigos.-

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo y entraron los últimos invitados. Maka y Soul. He hicieron lo mismo que Black Star y Tsubaki, solo que al agradecerle a Kid, Soul no fue obligado. Todos dejaron sus maletas en la sala y siguieron a Kid hasta el comedor, donde había un gran espejo. Patty y Liz empezaron a servir la cena mientras los demás se sentaban y Maka llamaba a Shinigami-sama. Cuando todo estuvo servido, todos se sentaron y Shinigami-sama apareció en el espejo.

-¡HELLO!, ¿Qué tal les va a mis alumnos estrella?- Dijo Shinigami-sama desde el espejo

-Bien, Arigatou Shinigami –sama-respondieron todos en coro a excepción de dos personas. Kid. Pero por supuesto que el ya lo había hecho. Y Black Star. Todos se quedaron mirando a Black Star con cara de enojo.

-Shinigami-sama, yo, BLACK STAR- Parecía que estaba a punto de dar un discurso- ¡YA SABIA QUE ESTE DIA LLEGARIA!, ¡EL DIA EN EL QUE SE DE CUENTA DE QUE YO SOY UN DIOS! ¡NYAHA…-

-¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!-

Todos se lamentaban por lo penoso que era Black Star mientras Patty se reía.

-Etto…, Gomennasai, Shinigami-sama, Usted ya sabe que Black Star es algo tonto y…-dijo Tsubaki algo avergonzada

-¿Algo?-

-No te preocupes Tsubaki-chan, está bien-Dijo Shinigami-sama – Bueno sabrán que debo irme pero espero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones, ¡Se lo merecen!-

- Bueno, Bueno hay que despertar a Black Star y a comer…-dijo Liz

-¡Ittadakimasu!-

Ya en el aeropuerto, tuvieron que registrar sus maletas y esperar y esperar y… esperar. Después de 3 horas, los pasajeros empezaron a entrar en el avión. Kid, Crona, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki… y ¿Dónde estaba Black Star? Todos voltearon a ver cómo es que no querían dejar pasar a Black Star a la sala donde tenían la comida. Kid tuvo que ir a disculparse para que dejaran que siga en el avión. Con retraso del avión, por culpa de Black Star, el avión partió media hora después. Maka y Soul se sentaron juntos ya que sus boletos indicaban su asiento, al igual que Black Star y Tsubaki. Desafortunadamente no quedaban muchos asientos de dos por lo que Crona tuvo que sentarse al lado de Liz y Patty y Kid iría sentado separado de ellas. El avión despegó. Patty y Soul durmieron el viaje entero mientras Maka leía, Tsubaki y Liz escuchaban música y Crona y Kid se miraban. Eso hizo el viaje entero. Mirarse. De vez en cuando volteaban y cruzaban miradas y ambos se sonrojaban.

Espero les haya gustado:3 ¿Review? –Kioko-chan^^


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon por la demora:3 Pero estoy en examenes finales en mi colegio y ayer me pusieron brackets, los culaes arruinan mi vida Y poder comer, espero que les guste^^

CAPITULO 3: Día 1

-_Señores Pasajeros, se les informa que en breves minutos estaremos aterrizando en la Isla de Bora Bora. Temperatura Local de 30ºC. Hora 09:00a.m. Esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado…-_

Tsubaki parecía ser la única despierta del grupo. Le paso la voz a Maka y ella a los demás. Todos estaban despiertos en cuestión de segundos, estaban emocionados. Todos menos Black Star quien dormía profundamente hasta que Tsubaki logro despertarlo con un golpe.

-Ojayou, Minna-

-*Yawns*¡Al fin!-

-¡YEEEEHEEE!-

-_Señores pasajeros hemos aterrizado y pueden salir del avión. Agradecemos su preferencia. Buenos Días…-_

Todos empezaron a sacar sus maletas y salieron del avión. Liz fue la primera que pidió una fotografía, pero en vez de una, tomo miles. Tantas que lleno la mitad de la memoria de su cámara solo en el aeropuerto. Todos comentaron el viaje y lo emocionados que estaban de estar ahí. El Aeropuerto era un lugar enorme, tenía vidrios por todos lados, por lo que se podía ver la vista del hermoso mar de Bora Bora. Estaban admirados.

-Eh, Maka mira la tienda de libros que hay allá- señalo Soul

-¿Nani? Eh, iré a ver qué libros hay, Tsubaki-chan, ¿Vamos?- Le pregunto Maka- Ya volvemos Minna…-

-¡EEH!, ¡SOUL!, Mira que vista tan genial, ¡COMO YO!- Ambos estaban mirando a través del vidrio la hermosa playa.

Mientras Liz coqueteaba con un chico muy guay que paso por ahí. Patty tomo su cámara y empezó a tomar aun más fotos. Esto dejó a todos distraídos.

-¿Qué te parece, Crona?- eso le llamo la atención, pues estaba pensando en todo- ¿Te gusta?-

-S-Sí, Kid-kun, es todo muy bonito- no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba encantada. Nunca había visto un lugar tan bello en su vida.

-Qué bueno que te guste, escogí este lugar para ti…-

-¡SAY HIII!-gritó Patty, estaba tomando fotos de todo y de todos. Cuando Maka y Tsubaki volvieron, Kid anuncio que era momento de dejar las cosas en el hotel para luego pasear por la isla. No fue necesario tomar un taxi ya que el hotel estaba a unas calles de ahí, pero a penas salieron de la sombra del aeropuerto empezaron a derretirse de calor.

-Vaya que hace calor- Soul se tapaba la cara

-¿Alguien tiene agua? Esto le va a dañara a mi piel y…- Liz estaba desesperada

-Eh, Tsubaki, ¿No tienes algo para cubrirme?- Black Star estaba sudando por todos lados

-Kid-kun, nos estamos derritiendo…-dijo Patty con mala cara

Definitivamente no aguantarían tanto tiempo de pie. Todos vestían pantalones largos y ropa demasiado abrigada para la ocasión. Kid empezó a darse cuenta de que las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos los miraban con cara rara. Estaban muy abrigados. Kid decidió tomar un taxi hasta el hotel para que nadie se desmayara. Cuando llegaron, no podían creer que ese era su hotel. Después de todo, era de 5 estrellas y todo era como un paraíso. Todos se sentaron sudorosos en el Lobby mientras Kid recogía las llaves de las habitaciones.

-Pero que calor…- Liz n había dejado de quejarse de que se arruinaría su cutis y su cabello desde que llegaron.

-Si hubiera sabido que estaríamos a 30 grados...- Maka trataba de abanicarse con su libro.

A pesar del calor, todos estaban felices cuando Kid le entrego la llave a Black Star y junto con Soul, salieron corriendo del lobby en busca de búngalo. Los demás tomaron sus maletas y siguieron a Soul y a Black Star. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Era una especie de casa de playa-búngalo muy grande. Al entrar, estabas en una sala con televisor, unos sofás y una mesa. De ahí, hacia la derecha estaba el comedor que estaba unido con la cocina, que tenia vista al mar. De frente, había una especie de terraza, en la que había una piscina y a su lado un gran jacuzzi. A la izquierda, había un largo pasadizo que conducía a 4 puertas diferentes, todas habitaciones. En cada habitación había una cama tamaño King y una pequeña cama extra para niños, que se podía sacar de debajo de la cama grande. La única diferencia entre cada habitación era que tenían vistas diferentes del mar y tenían distintos diseños de baño. Patty y Liz escogieron el primero, ya que Liz insistía que desde su ventana podía verse la ventana del otro búngalo, en donde se hospedaba ese chico guay con el que estuvo hablando en el aeropuerto. Tsubaki y Black Star tomaron el segundo. Maka y Soul el tercero. Kid y Crona, quedaron, así que Liz los obligó a que ambos se quedaran en la misma habitación. Todos entraron a sus habitaciones, dejaron sus maletas tiradas y solo sacaron ropa para cambiarse. Los hombres terminaron primero y salieron a esperar a la sala. Cuando Liz, Patty, Maka y Tsubaki terminaron se colaron al cuarto de Crona y Kid.

-¿Crona?- Maka toco y Crona le dio permiso de entrar. Estaba buscando algo que ponerse. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Sus amigas le habían comprado tanta ropa que no sabía que escoger. Ellas la ayudaron y escogieron algo para que llame la atención de Kid.

Mientras tanto…

-¿NANI?- Black Star levantaba una pequeña nota que estaba en la mesita de la sala.- ¡VAYA QUE SON UNOS PUTOS AQUÍ! ¡¿500 DOLARES POR INTERNET AL DIA?!-

-Déjame ver eso Black Star- Soul le quitó la nota y la leyó sorprendido-Bueno. Que se vayan al infierno. ¿Sabías eso Kid?-

-Claro, pero es parte del paquete, así que solo esta 490 dólares…-

-¡MINNA, YA ESTAMOS LISTAS!- Las chicas salieron al fin de sus habitaciones. Maka vestía una playera de tiras y un short con sandalias, al igual que Patty, y Liz y Tsubaki pero ellas usaban falda en vez de short. Crona vestía un corto vestido floreado color lila y negro. Kid quedó medio atontado, nunca había visto a Crona con otra ropa que no sea la que usaba a diario.

Caminaron fuera del hotel y se fueron a almorzar. Comieron comida francesa en un restaurante llamado La Villa Mahana, que decían era el mejor restaurante en Bora Bora. Liz tomaba fotos. Patty leía la lista de postres. Tsubaki miraba la decoración. Black Star caminaba por el restaurante molestando a la gente. Soul decidía que tomaría. Maka compraba unas guías y unos mapas que vendían en el restaurante. Kid miraba a Crona. Crona miraba a Kid. Satisfechos Kid pidió la cuenta y antes de que todos salieran a pasear por la ciudad, Liz se encontró a su "_amigo"_. Hablaron cerca de media hora, mientras en la mesa de Kid todos conversaban y reían. El chico era alto, castaño y fuerte. Liz estaba perdido por él. También había venido de vacaciones con su hermano y unos amigos de vacaciones. Se llamaba Yoshihiro, pero todos le decían Yoshi.

-…Mira, ¿Tú y tus amigos harán algo mañana? Mis amigos y yo organizamos una gran fiesta mañana por la noche, en la piscina de un amigo que vive acá, está al lado de la playa, haremos una fogata, limbo, karaoke, habrá música y bebidas, ¿Quieren ir?- dijo emocionado

-Claro, Yoshi- dijo Liz sonriendo, estaba a punto de gritar de emoción, ¡Ese chico tan guapo la había invitado!- Gracias, ahí estaremos-

-Genial, hasta luego- dijo y se fue a sentar

Liz corrió a su mesa y se sentó de golpe y soltó un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre One-chan? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó Patty- Ya me acabé el helado…-

-Oigan, Oigan, ¡No van a creer esto! ¡No creerán lo que el sexy de Yoshi me ha dicho!- Todos voltearon a mirar a Liz- Se llama Yoshi, y… ¡Por dios es tan lindo!, es tan…-

-¡SOLO DINOS!- gritaron todos a la vez

-Ay, Ya, tranquilos- Liz estaba casi riendo- ¡Nos ha invitado a todos a una fiesta en la playa mañana!, habrá limbo y música, y, y, ¡su amigo tiene una gran piscina! Pueden creerlo, me invitó a mi…-Ahora Liz quería llorar de emoción

-Nos invitó- dijo Soul

-Eso, pero Kid-kun, ¿Iremos no?- preguntó Liz

- ¿Y por qué no? Supongo que si…-

-¡YUUHUU! ¡ESA ES UNA DE TUS MEJORES DECICIONES KID! TODAS LAS CHICAS ESTARAN AHÍ Y ADMIRARAN ESTE CUERPO, ¡EL DE UN DIOS! ¡NYAHAHAHAHAHA!- Gritó Black Star. Tsubaki no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, pero decidió no decir nada.

-Ya oíste Maka, dejaras ese libro e iremos a bailar un poco…- dijo Soul. La verdad es que desde que derrotaron al kishin Soul, se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Maka, algo más que solo amistad. Aun no podía decir que era amor, pero la quería mucho.

-Seguro Soul, cuando termine este libro…- Maka parecía no haberlo tomado en serio, después de todo, ella estaba leyendo desde que terminaron de almorzar.

-Bueno Patty, ya escuchaste ¡Hoy iremos de compras!- dijo emocionada la hermana mayor

-¡YEEEEII!- dijo Patty de un salto

-¿Quién sabe?, de repente encuentras a alguien en la fiesta…-dijo Liz feliz

-Hehehehe, Tal vez SIII- dijo la menor

La noticia de la fiesta tomo por sorpresa a Crona. Eso no era de acuerdo a lo planeado. ¿Una fiesta en la playa? Recién conocía la playa y no sabía si era seguro o no. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

-¿Está todo bien, Crona?- pregunto Kid preocupado, Crona no tenia buena cara

-Kid-kun, esto, esto de la fiesta en la playa…-

-¿Qué ocurre con eso?-

-Etto… ¿Es seguro?- A Kid esto le causo gracia, pero no quiso reírse, o heriría a Crona- Es que no se cómo lidiar con esto…-

-Mira Crona, no tienes de que preocuparte, es solo una fiesta, y además…-dijo Kid rodeándola con su brazo- prometo que estaré ahí para protegerte si paso algo, ¿Está bien?-

-Ha-Hai, Kid-kun, Arigatou…- Crona paso de sentirse preocupado y con miedo a calmada y segura. Si tenía a un Shinigami a su lado, ¿Qué podía pasar?

-Oye niñito quítame las manos de encima- Ragnarok apareció por primera vez desde que llegaron a Bora Bora e hizo que Kid dejara de abrazar a Crona. Bueno después de todo Maka ya le había mandado una amenaza visual desde el otro lado de la mesa.- *Yawns* Me había quedado dormido…- Entonces vio la comida y empezó a tragar las sobras.

Todos caminaron por las calles de la isla, mientras en una que otra tienda, entraban y compraban algunos recuerdos. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty veían unos pequeños sourvenirs. Crona ojeaba las revistas. Kid verificaba que hallan 8 cosas de cada una. Soul miraba los traseros de las chicas que pasaban por ahí, muy diferentes a los que habían en Japón. Maka compraba un libro. Black Star escribía un recordatorio y ponía su firma en todas las postales. Hasta que el dueño de la tienda atrapó a Black Star y obligo a Kid a pagar todas las postales rayadas con el nombre de Black Star y los votaron de la tienda. Mientras iban de regreso al hotel Kid no podía evitar estar molesto por las tonterías de Black Star. No porque lo haya hecho pagar, si no que desde que llegaron ha estado mas hiperactivo de lo normal.

-Bueno Kid, creo que no nos queda otra más que mandarle a todos tus amigos mis postales firmadas-

Llegaron cerca de las 8 al hotel y cogieron algo ligero de la cocina del búngalo. Tsubaki se bañaba. Black Star esperaba a que Tsubaki saliera del baño para ducharse. Al igual que Soul con Maka. Patty tomaba un baño de burbujas con unos juguetes del baño. Liz hablaba con Yoshi por teléfono y se mandaban mensajes. Crona se bañaba, mientras Kid esperaba en su habitación, mientras guardaba su ropa simétricamente dentro de los cajones. Después de media hora ya todos estaban cambiados para irse a dormir. En el cuarto de Maka, ella durmió en la cama grande e obligo a Soul a dormir en la pequeña, pero él se negaba. Pelearon por un rato y luego Maka decido votarlo a la sala. Tsubaki y Black Star pasaron por lo mismo. Finalmente Soul y Black Star arrastraron las camas portátiles a la sala y se echaron ahí. Liz y Patty durmieron juntas, pero Patty roncaba extremadamente fuerte lo cual a Liz no le importo porque paso toda la noche mandando mensajes a Yoshi. Kid le ofreció a Crona dormir en la cama grande y él se echó a dormir en la pequeña. Crona se sentía algo culpable y estuvo a punto de decirle que durmieran juntos…

-Ahhh, ¿Qué bueno estar de vacaciones no Crona?- dijo estirándose

-Ha-Hai, Kid-kun, es muy bonito…-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo feliz- pero lo más bonito es estar aquí contigo-

Crona se sonrojo, pero ya que ella estaba echada en la cama mirando hacia el techo y Kid estaba en el suelo mirando al techo, no lo notó. Hubo un silencio incomodo pero después de un rato, Kid habló.

-Oye Crona, ¿Qué te parece si no metemos al jacuzzi?- dijo Kid aburrido- No estaremos en este hotel para siempre y creo que deberíamos aprovecharlo-

-Ha-Hai, Kid, eso sería lindo…-dijo con algo de miedo. Kid ya le había explicado que era un tipo de tina pero con agua muy caliente. Crona se paró y busco en los cajones, la ropa de baño que sus amigas le dieron como regalo, la encontró y entro al baño para cambiarse. Se miro al espejo y se pregunto si a Kid le parecería linda. Si ella era linda. Miro lo que traía en las manos, un _bikini _azul oscuro, que quedaba justo con sus ojos. Se cambió y se volvió a mirar al espejo, se sentía algo descubierta. Tomó una de las toallas del baño y la uso para cubrir su delgado, pero definido cuerpo. Con algo de miedo salió del baño y se llevo una sorpresa. Ahí estaba Kid, semidesnudo, usaba unos shorts negros y se podía apreciar su pecho. Crona se sonrojó e intentó mirar a otro lado pero Kid se le acercó.

-¿Lista?- Kid tomo de la mano a Crona y ella soltó su toalla. Kid la adoraba. Era más hermosa y aun más hermosa con ese bikini. En silencio caminaron por la sala y pasaron a la terraza. Kid prendió el jacuzzi e invito a Crona a entrar- Ven, te encantará-

Crona entró con cuidado y un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo. Se sentía delicioso. Era perfecto. Todo era perfecto. La luna llena hacia todo aun más romántico. Tenía que admitir que se moría por Kid y ahí estaban ambos, sentados mirando a la luna, Kid rodeo a Crona con sus brazos y la miró a los ojos por un momento, que a ella le parecieron años. Kid adoraba sus ojos. Azul oscuro, eran preciosos. Crona amaba su mirada. Con esos ojos color ámbar tan bellos.

-Crona- dijo Kid acercándola más- eres perfecta, ¿Lo sabías?-

- Arigatou, Kid-kun- Crona solo se sonrojó y agradeció por el cumplido- Yo-Yo te…-

Kid le puso un dedo en la boca y la calló, entonces se acerco a sus labios rosados…

-¡HAIYAAAAAA! , ¡BLACK STAR ENTRA EN ESCENA!- Black Star apareció de la nada y de un salto entro al jacuzzi rebalsando el agua. Detrás de él venía caminando Soul.- ¡YUUHUU! , ¡ESTO ES ALGO QUE SOLO SE MERECE UN DIOS COMO YO!-

-Vaya, Vaya, parece que haz estropeado el momento Black Star…- Dijo Soul mientras se metía al jacuzzi. –Bueno, Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, Perdónenos Kid y Crona…-

Kid y Crona no dijeron nada. Ambos estaban sonrojados y se separaron. Ahí estaban los cuatro. Kid y Crona… junto con Soul y Black Star. Hubo un silencio en el que los dos colados estuvieron relajados y dos enamorados avergonzados.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Maka y Tsubaki entraron también al jacuzzi. Ahora eran seis.- No podíamos dormir de la emoción, escuchamos a Black Star y nos dimos cuenta de que estaban aquí-

Cuatro relajados y dos avergonzados.

-¡Haaaaaai!- Patty y Liz aparecieron por la puerta de la terraza- ¡Mira One-chan! ¡Todos están aquí!-

Seis relajados y dos avergonzados. Así pasaron los ocho la noche entera, cuando todos salieron, Soul y Black durmieron en una cama grande juntos, por obligación de Maka. Maka, y Tsubaki se pasaron al dormitorio de las Thompson, juntaron las camas y durmieron juntas.

-¿Alguien más se siente culpable por haber interrumpido a Crona y Kid?- pregunto Liz, al parecer todas lo estaban menos Maka, ella seguía en desacuerdo de que su mejor amiga este con un niño mimado…

-Lo siento tanto Kid…- Crona ya tenía puesta su pijama y acababa de volver de cambiarse en el baño.- Ta-Tal vez no fue buena idea…- A Crona se le salían las lágrimas. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo. Kid había pasado un mal rato y todo por su culpa. Kid se dio cuenta de eso y la tomo de la mano para intentar calmarla. Crona salió corriendo antes de que Kid pudiera decirle algo. Fue a la terraza y se sentó a llorar por un momento. Ahí podía estar más tranquila. Lejos de todo, de todos. Maka apareció luego e intentó calmarla pero le dijo que preferiría calmarse sola. Tsubaki y las demás chicas estaban detrás de ella, también se sentía culpables por hacer que Crona se sintiera mal. Soul y Black Star, o mejor dicho Soul y, el obligado Black Star convencieron a Kid de dejar que Crona se calmara sola. Todos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

Raganarok apareció una vez más. Crona lloraba profundamente.

-Te dije que las relaciones son tontas, idiota-

-No-No sé como li-lidiar con esto…-

Creo que malogre todo con la llegada de Black Star... pero prometo un final feliz^^

¿Review:3?


	4. Chapter 4

Realmente no he tenido tiempo para escribir todo, he viajado y ya no tengo mi computadora y tome restada la de mi hermano para escribir esto. Tratare de tener lista la otra parte antes de que acabe la semana. Creo que este capítulo no fue de los mejores pero el próximo será mejor. Olvide decir que pueden usar como referencia FOUR SEASONS BORA BORA HOTEL. Soul Eater no me pertenece. ¡Gracias por leer!

CAPITULO 4: Preparativos

Era muy temprano. Crona había despertado en el sillón de la sala y estaba con dolor de cabeza. Había llorado la noche entera. Seguía triste por lo de la noche anterior. Hizo que Kid pasara un mal rato y no sabía lidiar con eso y ahora tampoco, Liz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Crona-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Liz estaba hablándole desde la puerta de la cocina, donde Crona podía ver que estaban Maka, Tsubaki y Patty también.-Ven, el desayuno ya está listo-

Crona se paró con pereza y se dirigió a la cocina se sentó y…

-Descuida Crona, hemos votado a los chicos a la terraza a que coman aparte…-dijo Maka rápidamente

-Crona, ¿Te gustaría hablar del tema?-pregunto Liz con lentitud. Crona asintió. Pensó que después de toda la noche tenía que contarle a alguien sobre lo de ayer.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer, Crona-chan?- preguntó Patty

-Etto…-empezó Crona-Kid estábamos hablando por la noche, y-y no-no podíamos dormir. Entonces el me preguntó si quería ir al jacuzzi conmigo…Estaba todo bien hasta que llegaron Black Star y Soul… creo que no debí decirle que sí, creo que ni debí de haber venido aquí -Crona paró por un momento y parecía que iba a llorar. Tsubaki la abrazó. Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas más. Se sentía muy mal por haber hecho algo de lo que no estaba seguro. No sabía lidiar con eso. Hubo un silencio incómodo y luego todas intentaron calmar a Crona.

**Mientras tanto en la terraza…**

**-**Vaya, Vaya, pero si es todo culpa del idiota de Kid- dijo Black Star- por tu culpa no tenemos nada rico de comer…-

-Eres un imbécil Kid, ¿No vez que ahora Crona ya no te quiere? Idiota- dijo Soul pensando en Maka. En lo mal que sentiría si ella ya no quisiera verle. Además, tenía hambre. Lo único que les habían dado las chicas fue pan y agua. Por supuesto que ya había preparado muchos manjares que el hotel les daba pero ellas no les dejaron comer.

Kid no le tomaba importancia a los insultos de Black Star y Soul. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Crona. No tenía muy claro la razón por la que se había puesto a llorar. Pero si de algo estaba era que se odiaba a si mismo por haber hecho llorar a la persona que más amaba

Despues de 15 minutos ella se calmó completamente.

-Bueno, Crona- empezó Liz- Mira. Kid es un idiota. No tienes la culpa de nada y además tu no debes sentirte mal- Todas asintieron y Crona lo pensó, ella si amaba a Kid, pero no quería hacer nada _malo. _Tal vez sea mejor que ya no esté con él…

-Crona-chan, ¡No olvides la fiesta de hoy!- gritó Patty emocionada

-¡Sí! Además quien sabe, ¡Tal vez haiga un chico lindo para ti!- dijo Liz. Crona no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero necesitaba olvidar a Kid. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la idea de estar con otro pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de sus amigas, solo asintió y trató de parecer emocionada.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos de compras esta tarde?- preguntó Maka- Tal vez encontramos algo indo para hoy en la noche…-

LIZ POV

-¡Sí!, Maka tiene razón Crona, saben, ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora?- Miré el reloj- Son las 11, podemos decires los chicos que se queden acá y ordenen servicio a la habitación mientras nos vamos- Todas asintieron y Maka acompaño a Crona a su habitación para sacar sus cosas de ese cuarto y las llevo al de Patty y mío. Realmente no puedo creer lo que había pasado ayer. Vaya idiota que era Kid. Se suponía que habían venido de viaje a este paraíso para que él y Crona pudieran declararse y estar juntos. Pero el muy Imbécil había estropeado todo. Sabía que si seguía hablando con Crona sobre eso solo empeoraría las cosas, y solo por eso le dije lo de los chicos. Tenía que hacer que Kid se disculpara con ella y definitivamente debía de hablar con él. Pero bueno tenía que contarle eso a alguien y por supuesto que se lo diría a Patty después pero tenía miedo de que lo suelte. Decidí llamar a Yoshi. Él era realmente un hombre perfecto y caballero, no como Kid. Debía distraerme un poco…

-Eeh One-chan, ¿Lista? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Patty me despertó de mis pensamientos

-Hai, vámonos- Maka me aviso que ella y Tsubaki ya les habían dicho a Soul y a los demás que pidieran algo de comer mientras ellas salían. Nos fuimos las cuatro y se podría decir que pasamos un buen rato.

End de LIZ POV

Pasaron horas escogiendo ropa, zapatos y accesorios a pedido de Liz. Ella quería que fuese todo perfecto y que ella y sus amigas fueran las más guapas en la fiesta. Escogieron cada una un vestido precioso y ayudaron a Crona a hacerlo también. Después comieron algo y ya cerca de las 6 de la tarde volvieron al hotel, la fiesta era a las 8:30 y faltaba que se bañaran, peinaran y maquillaran. Cuando llegaron, Soul estaba en la sala jugando Call of Duty con Black Star.

-Tadaima, Eeh, Soul, ¿de dónde han sacado eso?- pregunto Maka

-Ah si- Soul estaba viciado con el juego y por su apariencia parecía que habían estado hi las últimas horas- Mientras ustedes estaban e compras, nosotros también nos fuimos de compras- Maka y las demás estaban atónitas, ¿Ellos? ¿De compras?- Compramos unas camisas y pantalones…- dijo sin dejar de mirar el juego- Y el niño rico de Kid nos compró este Play Station…-

-¿Black Star, hace cuanto que juegan?- pregunto Tsubaki algo molesta

Pero é no dijo nada

-¡Black Star!-

Luego, Black Star se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando

-Tsubaki, Hola, mientras ustedes estaban de compras nosotros…-

-¡Ya nos dijeron eso!- dijeron todas en coro.

-¿Entonces por qué mier…?- dijo Black Star. Antes de que pudiera terminar a él y a Soul les cayeron dos buenos Maka-chop.

-Eso es para que no estén como cretinos jugando todo el día- Eso les había sacado del juego- Ciérrenlo, y cámbiense que ya es tarde…- Ellos siguieron inmediatamente las indicaciones de Maka y se fueron a su cuarto a bañar y a cambiar.

-Vayan bañándose chicas, iré a comer algo en la cocina, espérenme en nuestra habitación después del baño para cambiarnos, peinarnos y maquillarnos…- dijo Liz. Ellas asintieron y se fueron a bañar. Liz buscó a Kid, ¿Cuándo decidiría disculparse con Crona? , Toco a su habitación, pero nadie respondió. Lo busco en la sala, cocina, terraza, no estaba en ningún lado. Lo llamo. No contestaba. Se desesperó mucho. ¿Era idiota o se hacia el idiota? ¿Cómo es que no había dicho nada? Liz decidió irse a bañar y esperar que Kid apareciera más tarde. Tomó una larga ducha mientras reflexionaba sobre todo. Cuando terminó las chicas ya estaban esperando en su habitación.

-One-chan, te has demorado mucho-

-No importa, aún tenemos tiempo Patty- dijo Tsubaki

Liz empezó a peinar a Crona mientras Patty ayudaba a Maka y a Tsubaki. Tardaron mucho pero finalmente estaban peinadas y Liz, que era la única que sabía maquillar, estaba terminando con Crona. Cuando estuvieron listas y cambiadas Patty y Liz tomaron unas cuantas fotos y hablaron por unos momentos. Todas notaron algo de seriedad en Crona pero pensaron que se alegraría en la fiesta. Liz escucho como se cerró la puerta de la sala. Kid. Faltaban cerca de 15 minutos y él llegaba a esa hora… vaya idiota. Las demás no lo escucharon así que salió de su habitación y pudo ver como Kid cerraba de un portón su puerta. Soul y Black Star habían vuelto con Call of Duty, pero en ese momento se dirigió a la habitación de Kid. Entro de golpe sin previo aviso y, ahí estaba Kid, medio sonámbulo y con algo de ojeras. Parecía cansado. Liz sabía muy bien lo que ese imbécil había hecho.

-¡¿Has tomado?!-

-No

-¡¿Has bebido?!-

-No

-¡¿DEATH THE KID QUE TIENES?! ¿DESAPARECES DE LA NADA Y ABANDONAS A TUS AMIGOS? ¿QUE ACASO NO TE PREOCUPAS POR CRONA? ¿O POR NOSOTROS…?-

-Mira Liz- Kid se paró. Liz sabía perfectamente que le había mentido porque ya haba visto personas así.- ¿Por qué no se van a la fiesta de una vez? Después de todo, yo ya fui a una…-

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO HIJO DE PUTA!-

-Cállate, yo hago lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera- Kid estaba algo molesto por sus comentarios pero decidió dejarlo ahí- Váyanse a la…-

Liz le tiro una cachetada que lo sacó del trance. Por alguna razón volvió a la realidad.

-¡¿VAS A DEJAR A CRONA ASI?!- Liz estaba gritando, y se dio cuenta de eso. Intento hablar más bajo para no preocupar a sus amigas y menos a Crona. Kid se calló. – Mira… ¿Si quieres quédate si? Pero más t vale no volver a hablarle a Crona…-

-No puedo prometer eso…- dijo casi susurrando- Yo… Yo la amo-

-Pruébalo- dijo Liz firmemente. Salió del cuarto de un portazo y volvió a su habitación.

-¡Estamos Listas!- Las 5 chicas lucían radiantes. Patty lucía un vestido celeste que le dejaba ver uno de sus hombros. Llevaba el pelo laceado, lo que hacía que se le vea más largo. Liz vestía una corta blusa de tirantes verde que dejaba ver su estómago y una falda floreada junto con unos tacones verdes. Llevaba el pelo sujetado. Tsubaki usaba un vestido negro con rojo escotado por la espalda y unos zapatos rojos. También llevaba u pelo suelto pero no fue necesario peinarlo mucho porque era naturalmente lacio. Maka lucía una blusa escotada blanca junto con una minifalda y unos tacones negros. También llevaba el pelo suelto y sus amigas se la arreglaron para ponerle unos adornos en la cabeza. Crona salió al final. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro simple y clásico junto con tacones negros. Su vestido era el más simple de todos, pero de todas, ella lucia radiante. Todas llevaron sus bikinis a parte, al igual que los chicos sus ropa de baño, despues de todo, era una fiesta en la playa y en la piscina.

-Hasta que al fin termi…- Soul y Black Star se quedaron babeando. Todas estaban más que lindas, estaban preciosas. En especial Tsubaki y Maka para Black Star y Soul. Ellas se rieron. Después de unos minutos, ambos se pararon y se dirigieron a donde estaban sus chicas.

-¿Vamos?- dijeron a la misma vez.

Perdonen que aún no haya escrito el lemmon, pero estoy aún estoy pensando en eso. Después de todo este es mi primer fanfic, ¡Pero tratare de publicarlo pronto!

¿Review?:3


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que demore en publicar este, perdonen que no haya tenido tiempo:3 ¡Espero que es guste y gracias por leer! Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 5

Estaban casi asordados. La fiesta era increíblemente grande. Se podía ver por todos lados muchísima gente bailando, cantando, jugando, tomando… La entrada era por la puerta de una inmensa mansión, del amigo de Yoshi. Un chico bajito, rubio y algo guapo les abrió la puerta, y se notaba que la fiesta ya había empezado. En la sala de la mansión, no había absolutamente nadie, siguieron de frente, y entonces vieron la cosa más genial de sus vidas. Al final de la sala, se podía ver por una ventana una piscina inmensa, en el centro, había un escenario en el que cantaban unos chicos y mucha gente bailando y cantando en la playa, después de la piscina estaba ahí, el mar que tanto les gustaba. Al parecer había todo lo que Yoshi había dicho. Todos se quedaron como atontados, habían demasiadas luces y cosas por el estilo, todos menos Liz, que estaba ilusionada.

-Creo que como es una gran fiesta deberíamos quedarnos juntos…-dijo Crona, algo insegura. Nunca había ido a una fiesta así de grande. Pero antes de que terminara ya todos se habían separado

-Crona, si quieres espérame, iré a buscar a Yoshi con Patty, ya vuelvo…-

De repente estaba sola. O mejor dicho rodeada por gente que no conocía. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan felices? Crona no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Tuvo miedo y empezó a notársele en la cara. Una chica alta, castaña y sonriente que estaba bailando por ahí se le acercó y le preguntó su nombre y si estaba bien.

-Cro-Crona, y s-si gracias- dijo murmurando

-Un gusto, Crona. Soy Emily, ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Me gusta mucho tu vestido, es muy bonito y te queda genial-

Parecía una buena persona, y le recordaba a Maka, siempre tan alegre. Crona le agradeció y asintió. Le dijo que habían venido de vacaciones con sus amigos.

-¿Y dónde están ellos ahora?-

-No estoy segura, creo que se han ido a bailar…-

-¡Bueno! ¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos a bailar también? Ven, te puedo presentar a ms amigos- Emily el tomo de la mano y la jaló hasta el bar que estaba en la playa. Crona o quería ir con ella, se suponía que esperaría a Liz, y aún estaba algo triste por lo de Kid, pero no tuvo opción. Recordó lo que Maka le había dicho sobre hacer amigos. Mientras caminaban ella le estuvo hablando de algo, pero no pudo prestarle atención porque estaba mirando algo asombroso. Un hombre tenía fuego en las manos. ¿Qué era eso?, se lo pregunto a Emily, y dijo que habían muchos de esos en la isla, y que ella lo podía hacer también además dijo que un día podía enseñarle. Siguieron caminando y también pudo ver a personas que se doblaban para atrás para poder pasar por debajo de una vara. La gente aplaudía cada vez que alguien pasaba por ahí. Emily lo notó y le pregunto s quería intentarlo.

-Ta-Tal vez después…- Eso le asustaba, parecía que la gente se caería para atrás. Cuando llegaron había 4 chicos en el bar, dos mujeres y dos hombres. Crona podría haber jurado que el chico castaño le había guiñado el ojo, rápidamente volteó y lo ignoró, reían y al parecer contaban chistes. Emily se les acercó y les pidió un vaso de lo que bebían, ellos le dieron uno ella calmó su sed.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Crona- dijo con una sonrisa- Estaba sola por allá y pensé que podría estar con nosotros.

-¡Hola Crona!- todos levantaron sus manos y una de las chicas se levantó de su silla y por sorpresa la abrazó, se separó y luego tomo otro trago de su vaso y se sentó

-Crona, esta loca que te acaba de abrazar es Ellie- Ella hizo una seña para señalarse a sí misma- y no esta borracha, solo finge- Ellie se rio

-Te dije que no lo dijeras, tonta- parecía no haberle molestado. Era algo bajita, rubia y tenía ojos marrón claro.-Ellie-

-Ella es Terry-dijo señalando a una chica morena, flaca y con ojos verdes. Terry hizo otra seña para que volteara y le sonrió

-Que bueno que hallas venido, Crona- dijo

-Él es Kenji- Él levanto la mano y me saludo, sonriente. Al parecer era japonés, llevaba el pelo negro y lacio y tenía los ojos marrones.

-Mucho Gusto preciosa- Crona se limitó a sonrojarse.

-Y a último, el idiota de Matt- Crona, no quiso voltear a verlo, el chico que le guiñó el ojo. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Era castaño y tenía los ojos negros. Tenía que admitir que era algo lindo. Él se limitó a sonreírle.- Que bueno que estés con nosotros Crona- dijo Emily.

-¿Ahora son mi-mis amigos?- dijo Crona despacio. Ellos se rieron y Crona se puso roja.

-¡Claro que Si!- dijeron todos en coro, mientras le sonreían. Parecían buenas personas, como sus amigos, Crona se preguntó dónde y que estarían haciendo sus amigos. Decidió quedarse con ellos un rato más. Todos llevaban atuendos peculiares y geniales, algunos tenían tatuajes y todos llevaban mechones de pelo pintados. Se veía muy guay. Hablaron por mucho rato, de música, ropa, de fiestas y muchas cosas por el estilo. Luego se dieron cuenta de que Crona no había comido ni tomado nada.

-Eh, Crona, ¿No quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Kenji.

-Pero claro que si quiere algo Ken, Terry pásame la botella por favor- Crona no tuvo de responder y Ellie le sirvió algo de tomar. Crona no supo que era, pero era verdad, tenía sed. Pregunto que era y ellos rieron.

-¿Nunca haz probado?, no importa, te va a gustar, prueba- dijo Kenji, casi riendo.

Crona tomo un pequeño sorbo. Qué asco. Y creo que se notó por su rostro que no le había gustado. Todos se rieron. Era amargo.

-¿No te ha gustado?- preguntó Emily

-Es algo amargo, pero tengo sed…- dijo Crona. Estaba a punto de tomar otro sorbo pero Matt la paró.

-Eh, si no te gusta mejor no lo tomes- dijo sonriente. Su sonrisa era perfecta y encantadora. Le pidió a un mozo que les trajera algo de gaseosa.

-Creo que deberíamos de brindar- dijo Emily- Por nuestra nueva amiga-

-¡Salud!- Todos tomaron ese líquido amarillo y con espuma de nuevo y Crona y Matt tomaron solo gaseosa.

-Eh, Matt, cuidado Crona y tú se van a emborrachar…-Todos se volvieron a reír, pero Matt se limitó a mirar a Crona, que estaba tan sonrojada.

**_En algún otro lugar de la fiesta…_**

-Eh, Maka- dijo Soul.- ¿Quieres…Bailar?-

Maka estaba sorprendida. Había esperado que Soul le preguntara eso desde que llegaron. Estaban ahí parado viendo como la gente bailaba.-Claro, Soul-él la tomo de la mano y se fueron a la playa a bailar entre la multitud.

-Eeh, Tsubaki, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la piscina y luego al limbo?- dijo Black Star. Ya le habían dicho que la comida llegaría después así que decidió que quería divertirse con la chica que más quería.

-Hai Black Star, eso sería divertido-dijo Tsubaki feliz de que Black Star le hubiese preguntado eso. Ambos se fueron a cambiar y luego se fueron a jugar a la piscina, donde había espuma y un tobogán de agua.

-One-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir buscando?- Patty había estado caminando casi por media hora con su hermana mientras buscaban a Yoshi, Patty había visto muchos chicos lindos que le preguntaron si quería bailar. Después de 5 minutos más lo encontraron bailando.

-¡Liz!- en realidad él las había encontrado- Estaba esperándote, quiero presentarte mi hermano menor Kev- él le sonrió a Patty y Patty a él.

_Todo es perfecto. _Liz bailaba con Yoshi, Patty con su hermano menor, Liz no tenia de que preocuparse más. Había olvidado por completo a Kid. En realidad, olvidó todo después de 5 copas.

KID POV

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Liz. ¿Qué lo probara? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? Era obvio que yo amaba a Crona. Estaba seguro que no debí de haber tomado pero estaba muy triste como para decir que no y ahora Crona y sus amigos estaban en una fiesta en la playa divirtiéndose como nunca y yo estaba ahí tirado como si nada. Me levanté y me cambie, yo si iría a esa fiesta.

-Eeh, chicos, ¿Que les parece si cantamos algo?- preguntó Terry. Todos asintieron. Se pararon y se dirigieron al karaoke, pero Crona y Matt se quedaron. Emily volteó sorprendida.

-¿No vienen? Ellie dijo que cantaría algo-

-No te preocupes los veremos desde acá- Emily le guiñó el ojo a ambos y se fue.

-Que gusto, Crona.- Aun sentados en el bar que estaba al aire libre en la playa podían ver como sus amigos se dirigían al centro de la fiesta. Liz y Yoshi, algo borrachos ambos, aparecieron y se les acercaron.

-Eeh, Crona, mira, él es, él es…-

-Yoshi-

Parecía que estaban a punto de caer de borrachos. Simplemente tomaron algo más y se fueron a bailar. –Crona, ¿Qué te parece si vamos arriba?-

-¿Arriba?-

-Sí, hay una especie de terraza por allá, desde ahí podríamos ver a los chicos mejor- Crona no supo que responder, pero él la animo y se fueron a la terraza. Desde ahí, Crona le indico quienes eran sus amigos, podía ver a Maka y a Soul en el limbo y al parecer también estaban algo picados, junto a ellos también estaban Tsubaki y Black Star, al parecer estaban compitiendo en parejas. Por otro lado en la playa, veía a Liz y a Yoshi, y a Patty bailando con alguien que no conocía. Entonces Matt llamó su atención.

-Mira, ahí esta Ellie-

Ella comenzó a cantar_ Lights, _ya había escuchado esa canción antes, le gustaba.

-Crona, eres muy bonita- Ella se sonrojó. Luego el la abrazó, y empezaron a hablar. Contaban chistes, y, por alguna razón, a Crona le daban risa. Pasaron un buen rato y Crona empezó a pensar en él. ¿Le gustaba ese chico? ¿Y Kid? De todas maneras ella pensaba que Kid no quería nada con ella, pero tal vez Matt sí. Además Matt si le gustaba. Algo. De un momento para otro, estaban ahí sentados, en una especie de banca en el techo de la casa de un desconocido. Él la miró a los ojos y le dijo que le encantaban. Él la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso.

-Perdona- dijo Crona separándose de él. Ella amaba a Kid ¿O no? Se paró y se fue corriendo a buscar a alguien que no sea Matt.

CRONA POV

Maka, no. Soul, no. Tsubaki, no. Black Star, no. Patty, no. Liz, menos. Todos estaban totalmente borrachos, fue a buscar a Emily y a los demás pero al parecer también lo estaban. Se sentó en el borde de la piscina donde no había nadie. Todas las personas se habían ido a la playa, donde, hace un momento había pasado. Vi más de esos hombres que hacían aparecer fuego en sus manos y me pregunté cómo lo harían. También habían movido el karaoke hasta allá y ahora la concentración de la música estaba allá. También pude notar que todas las personas estaban borrachas, y mucho. Estaban pasando esta canción que Liz le enseñó, _We Run The Night?_ Sí, de un rapero que tenía nombre de perro y era pelado. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo más estaríamos aquí. Pasé cerca de 15 minutos mirando el agua de la piscina y luego lo oí.

-¿Te quedaras aquí toda la noche?- Kid se sentó a mi lado. ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Mira Crona-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos- ¿Lo siento si? Siento haberte herido, no estoy molesto contigo y creo que tú tampoco lo estas ¿O sí?-

-Lo-Lo siento, Kid-un…-Él me abrazó. Yo lo besé. Él me volvió a besar y pude sentir su lengua entrando en mi boca. Nos besamos por un buen momento y luego nos detuvimos para tomar aire. Por alguna razón, hizo un movimiento tonto y el agua de la piscina le salpicó a Kid. Estaba a punto de disculparme, cuando é rio. Tomó el agua con sus manos y me salpico agua. Mejor dicho, me empapó.

NORMAL POV

Estaban divirtiéndose, y luego Crona, por casualidad claro, empujó a Kid al agua. Cayó en el fondo y no salía del agua.

-¡¿Kid?!- Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando vio algo moviéndose-¡AHHHHH!-

Kid jaló a Crona al agua y ambos se hundieron. Se sonrieron bajo el agua y él la abrazo. Se besaron apasionadamente por un buen momento y luego juguetearon entre ellos.

-Crona Te Amo- dijo Kid.

-Y yo a ti, Kid-un-

¿Les gusto? Creo que no publicare la siguiente tan pronto, me tomare un tiempo, pensando en cómo hare el lemon… Perdonen por la demora, pero tengo mucha tarea últimamente. ¿Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Creo que este capítulo es corto, pero me pase casi toda una semana entera y después de decidir que no era buena para los lemmons, no supe que hacer. Pero al final de todo creo que ya lo termine. Creo. Pero en fin, lo termine.

CAPITULO 6: ¿Lista?

Kid tomo a Crona por las manos y se metieron a la casa de aquel chico que había organizado la inmensa fiesta. No había nadie más que ellos dos. Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj 2:30 a.m.

KID POV

Y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Pensé en sus ojos azules, eran perfectos, tan simétricos, como ella. Creo que no pude aguantar más. Y la besé. Y ella me besó. Y nos tendimos en el suelo y nos seguimos besando. Pude sentir su lengua tocándose con la mía. Y fue dulce. Y gemimos en voz baja. Y nos callamos por un momento. Y la agarraba con más fuerza. Subimos al sofá y nos tumbamos. Y nos tocamos. Empapados. Y ella volvió a gemir. Y ella me pidió más. Y nos besamos muchas veces más. Y le quite el vestido rápidamente. Y la observe. Y la ame más que nunca.

Ella me desvistió con delicadeza y mientras lo hacía no podía parar de besarla. Por todos lados. La deseaba más que a nada. Quería que fuese mía. Y de nadie más. Pero ¿Estaba bien lo que hacíamos? Tal vez sí. Tal vez No. Pero ya no pude pararme a pensarlo más.

Nos volvimos a mirar, esta vez, desnudos. Estar sobre ella no hacía más que excitarme más. Y le volví a preguntar eso que le dije la noche pasada.

-¿Lista?- le susurré. Ella asintió. Y no lo podía creer.

Y empecé. Empecé por sus pechos, no podía dejar de pensar en que eran tan simétricos. Y besaba uno mientras al otro lo agarraba con fuerza. Y ella gemía. Y me pedía más. Y antes de bajar subí una vez más para comprobar que le gustaba. Y la besé. Podía sentir algo ahí abajo mío que me llamaba, pero la besé. No era solo que la deseaba si no que la amaba. Y terminamos por falta de aire. Y ella me miró y me sentí dominante. Sentí que ya era mía. Pero por eso no iba a parar. Y bajé y metí mi lengua por ahí. Ella no pudo evitar gritar. Y sollozaba. Y gemía. Y sentí que ya no podía aguantar más. Y la penetré. Muchas veces. Y ella seguía gritándome que lo siguiera haciendo y no paré. Hasta que llegamos juntos.

Kid se echó al lado de Crona y la abrazó.

-Te amo. ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó Kid

-Sí- dijo Crona sonriéndole.- Yo a ti también-

Kid la abrazo. Y se quedaron callados por un momento. Y volvieron a escuchar el reloj. 3:30a.m. pasaron cerca de 5 segundos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían hecho. Primero había tirado todos los cojines de los sillones, y alguno de los dos había pateado la mesa del centro de la sala y se habían caído unas gaseosas y un jarrón. Y por sobre todo, había estropeado el sillón. Se rieron en silencio y se pararon. Y se ayudaron a vestir entre ambos. Cuando estuvieron ya vestidos. Kid la besó y la tomo de la mano. Silencio otra vez.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Kid-kun?- preguntó Crona.

Espero que este capítulo no sea lamentable.

¿Review?:3


End file.
